Home Sweet Home
by Mala1
Summary: Andie returns to America and finds Pacey. COMPLETED!! Please R
1. Home Sweet Home 1

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net.au  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to beginning of Season 5  
  
Summary: Andie returns to America and finds Pacey  
  
Category: Pacey/Andie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are borrowed so I can tell the story of the reunion of my fave couple! Author's Note: Even though I'm the biggest P/A fan, this is my first ever fic about Pacey & Andie together. I always felt I'd never be able to write a good enough fic to represent the true love of P/A but now I'm ready to try. Please R&R so I know if I should continue.  
  
Her long blonde hair streamed out behind her as she walked along the wharf. It was a typical windy evening in Boston but she didn't mind. She was just happy to be home. Happy to be doing the regular things she used to do.  
  
She sighed happily as she remembered the tearful reunion she had just had with her brother and best friend. They hadn't expected her to be there but were happy nonetheless.  
  
She could've stayed there all night. But there was someone else she'd wanted to see. They had known and had told her exactly where to find him.  
  
She couldn't believe he was in Boston. She couldn't wait to see him. She'd always loved him and knew she always would.  
  
Her heels tapped lightly on the wooden boards as she picked up her pace. She was getting chilly.  
  
She pulled her overcoat around her tightly as she began to read the dock numbers. His was 10.  
  
As she got closer, she could see the glow of light against the backdrop of darkness.  
  
She felt relief wash over her that he was still awake and hurried until she reached the boat.  
  
"Hello?" she called out with expectation as she stood on the edge of the pier.  
  
~*~  
  
Pacey Witter put his razor down and washed his face clean. He grabbed a towel and dried his face then walked over to his small fridge.  
  
Just then he heard a small feminine voice call out hello. He frowned, wondering who it could be at this hour then stuck his head through the curtained window.  
  
"Andie McPhee!" he called out when he saw her.  
  
His breath actually caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, so sophisticated and very confident.  
  
He hurried to the door and pulled it open before jumping out onto the pier.  
  
"Hey," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hi Pace," she said softly and he could feel her fingers digging into his back.  
  
He didn't want to let her go. It felt very comfortable holding her this way. He hadn't felt this comfortable since they'd broken up.  
  
Finally after a few minutes, Pacey pulled away.  
  
"You must be cold. Come inside and tell me why you're here!" he said and took her hand to lead her into his boat.  
  
Pacey threw things under his bed and tried to tidy up as Andie watched him with amusement. He poured her a drink then sat beside her on his bed.  
  
"I'm guessing Jen told you where I was?" he asked with a grin.  
  
He knew Jen would end up telling people where he was. He didn't want anyone to know mostly because he wanted to try to make his own way in life without anyone else's influence. Too many people had an opinion about his life.  
  
Andie nodded. "She said to say she's sorry but I did force her to tell me. She can't lie to me."  
  
"You look so great," Pacey said as he looked at her. "When did you get back? Why did you come back?"  
  
Andie squeezed Pacey's hand. "I missed home. I love Italy but it doesn't compare to you or Jack or Jen."  
  
Pacey smiled. "I'm glad you're back. Are you staying?"  
  
Andie nodded. "Yes. I'm going to Harvard."  
  
"Andie that's great news. You're going to do so well," Pacey said. "I just can't believe you're here."  
  
"I can't believe you're here. I went home to Capeside. I stayed with my dad until I heard I'd be able to go to Harvard. I'm staying with Grams until they can find me a dorm. When Jen said you were here I had to come. I hope you don't mind," she said, almost shyly. Pacey hugged her again.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. I'm so happy to see you. It's been too long," Pacey insisted.  
  
Pacey stared at Andie as she stared back at him. They shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Pacey asked, jumping up. "Thirsty? I was just cooking myself dinner."  
  
"What is it?" Andie asked, scrunching up her face.  
  
Pacey laughed at her expression. "I'm a good cook McPhee. Try before you judge."  
  
Andie grinned as she watched Pacey move around the small table and stove.  
  
"Tell me about Italy," Pacey said as he mixed something in a bowl.  
  
"If I told you about Italy, it would take forever," Andie said. "Italy is amazing. I love it. My Aunty is amazing as well. I made so many wonderful friends. I worked in this little café. I met so many people. I travelled all around Italy."  
  
"Did you travel anywhere else?" Pacey interrupted.  
  
Andie shook her head. "That's how much I loved Italy. I didn't want to go anywhere else."  
  
Pacey shook his head in amusement as he poured the contents of the bowl onto two plates.  
  
"How can you not go anywhere else, McPhee? This is Europe we're talking about," Pacey said as he poked his head into the small fridge.  
  
Andie laughed. "For a smart person, I can be pretty stupid."  
  
Pacey straightened up, holding a bottle of wine. "You're far from stupid, McPhee. Come on, let's eat."  
  
Andie grinned as she sat at the table and watched Pacey light a candle then pour wine into both their glasses.  
  
He sat down and they locked eyes. He felt a stirring in his heart. Maybe it was nostalgia or maybe it was something else. All he knew was that it felt good. 


	2. HOme Sweet Home 2

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Part: 2  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to beginning of Season 5  
  
Summary: Andie returns to America and finds Pacey  
  
Category: Pacey/Andie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are borrowed so I can tell the story of the reunion of my fave couple! Author's Note: Even though I'm the biggest P/A fan, this is my first ever fic about Pacey & Andie together. I always felt I'd never be able to write a good enough fic to represent the true love of P/A but now I'm ready to try. Please R&R so I know if I should continue.  
  
Pacey washed the last dish and put it on the rack with the other dishes. He put the tea towel down and leaned back and watched Andie bustle around his little kitchenette. She was making him special Italian coffee. He knew at this late hour that if he drank coffee, he would never fall asleep but he couldn't say no to Andie.  
  
He'd never been able to say no to her.  
  
There was just something about her. Something sweet and charming. He couldn't resist her blue eyes.  
  
"What?" Andie asked with just a tinge of red stinging her pale cheeks.  
  
He shook his head, a smile still playing on his lips. "Nothing."  
  
"You were staring at me," she said as she poured a little milk into the mugs.  
  
"I can't help it if you look beautiful," he said, raising his arms in the air. "So sue me."  
  
The red in her face became brighter and she turned away from him to stir in a little cream. Pacey was causing funny things to happen to her stomach. It was as if a million butterflies had taken flight but couldn't escape. She almost felt as if she were going to throw up.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking. He said he thought she was beautiful but was that in a friendly way? Did he have feelings for her?  
  
The water finally boiled so she took it off and filled the mugs to the top.  
  
She turned and carefully carried them to the table and sat down. Pacey brought over two pieces of cake and sat across from her.  
  
"Oh I can't eat that," she said, patting her stomach.  
  
"McPhee, you're forcing me to drink coffee at 10 o'clock at night. I'm not going to sleep tonight. The least you could do is eat a piece of cake," he insisted.  
  
Andie nodded and accepted the spoon he passed her.  
  
"I'm not forcing you to drink coffee," Andie said as she blew on hers.  
  
Pacey grinned. "I can't resist those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."  
  
Andie blushed again. She hated what he was doing to her. His flirting was driving her crazy. She was desperate to know what he meant.  
  
It wasn't as if boys had never flirted with her. In Italy she had become quite the flirt.  
  
But Pacey was different.  
  
She felt different around him. It was as if it was the first time she had met him.  
  
Andie looked up from her coffee and caught Pacey looking at her again. They're eyes locked for a few seconds and Andie's heart began to flutter.  
  
Pacey cleared his throat and looked away. He couldn't take it anymore. Andie was doing serious weird stuff to his mind.  
  
He quickly stood up.  
  
"I have to go outside for some air," he said. "Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Okay," Andie said.  
  
They picked up their mugs and left the boat.  
  
"You haven't seen anyone else?" Andie asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Pacey shook his head. "Just Jen. She's been really good to me. She's been bringing me Gram's home made cooking."  
  
Andie smiled. "I know. She's great. I barely coped without her in Italy."  
  
Pacey laughed. "Andie, you probably didn't think about any of us while you were there."  
  
Andie shook her head. "I thought of nothing else. My photos and memories of you, Jack & Jen kept me going."  
  
They reached the end of the pier and stopped.  
  
Pacey faced Andie and marvelled at how the moonlight highlighted her hair. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky.  
  
Pacey's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at her. He could tell she wanted him to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. But something was stopping him.  
  
He stepped back.  
  
"Hey, it's getting late. I guess we should hit the hay," he said.  
  
Andie nodded, feeling slightly deflated. She wasn't sure why she had come here tonight and now her feelings were all muddled up.  
  
"Okay," she said softly.  
  
They walked quietly back to the boat.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Pacey asked her.  
  
"No, I'll be okay," she said. "I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"You can count on it," Pacey said.  
  
He leaned forward to peck her on the cheek as she turned her head to do the same and their lips met.  
  
Pacey jumped slightly as his mouth instinctively opened slowly and deepened the kiss. His arms fell to Andie's waist and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
Their bodies melted together as if they were on fire. Andie moaned as she felt the urgency in Pacey's kisses.  
  
He pulled away slightly and stared into her eyes. They answered him wordlessly.  
  
Her heart was beating triple time as he gently lifted her up into his arms and kissed her again.  
  
As he carried her into the boat, she looked up at the full moon and thanked God she had come home.  
  
When Pacey kicked the door shut with his foot, she knew this was where she belonged. 


End file.
